Naruto ojos definitivos
by W.M King
Summary: naruto desaparece el dia del secuedtro de hanabi hyuga y 4 años despues aparece convertido en el nuevo dios de la destruccion sucesor de indra naruto x harem soy malo en los resumenes
1. chapter 1

Hola como están soy yo de nuevo, hoy les traigo este nuevo fic crossover de naruto y dragón ball espero y les guste y sin más que decir

¡Comenzamos! 

  
  


Persona: hablando

  
  


(Persona pesando)

  
  


"invocación hablando"- 

  
  


-Prologo- 

Una leyenda nace 

  
  


  
  


  
  


-10 de octubre konoha 

  
  


-Muerte y sangre es lo que se puede oler en la aldea oculta entre las hojas ya que el zorro de las nueve colas apareció aparentemente de la nada destruyendo todo a su paso con el calro objetivo de eliminar la aldea de la faz de la tierra...pero no todo es lo que parece 

  
  


-hace 30 minutos-

  
  


-Se puede apreciar en una cabaña fuera de la aldea se puede apreciar una escena muy..peculiar por decirlo asi podemos ver a una mujer de pelo largo lacio rojo en aparentemente labor de parto a su lado se ve a un hombre de pelo rubio ojo azules haciendo muecas de dolor la razón la mujer de pelo rojo le estaba prácticamente triturando la mano con el agarre mientras decía:

  
  


-¡ERES UN MA...TO TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE ESTO TE VOY A CASTRAR!

  
  


-Sip señoras y señores ella no es otra que kuschina uzumaki y el pobre infeliz no es ni nada menos que minato namikaze que en estos momentos se estaba quedando sin su mano y muy posiblemente en el futuro sin su amiguito 

  
  


-Enfermera: ya kushina-sama siga pujando ya casi esta-en eso se escucha loS llantos de los recién nacidos si recién nacidos eran dos niñas y un varón

  
  


-Enfermera (2): cargando a los infantes-son dos niñas y niño uy sanos feli...-sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase porque su cuerpo cayó sin vida al igual que el de su compañera

  
  


-El asesino un enmascarado que solo dejaba ver su único ojo con el sharingan

  
  


-Enmascarado: sujetando a los bebes-que tenemos aqui sin los bastardos de la habane sangrienta y el cuarto hokage o mejor dicho el rayo amarrillo de la hoja

  
  


-Minato: ¡que es lo que quieres y que haces aquí!-dijo molesto y muy preocupado por los bebes

  
  


-Enmascarado: lo que quiero esta justamente detrás de ti y lo que hago aquí ya lo descubriras

  
  


-Dicho esto el enmascarado arrojo a los bebes y Minato haciendo gala de su nombre los atrapo pero desgraciadamente eso era lo que el enmascarado quería aprovecho la distracción que habia creado y tomo a kuchina y se tele-transporto fuera de la cabaña 

  
  


  
  


-Ya fuera de la cabaña el enmascarado libero y controlo lo que habia venido a buscar ...al zorro de las nueve colas el biju más poderoso

  
  


  
  


-Actualidad-

  
  


-Ya dejando a los niños y a su esposa en lugar seguro minato se fue en busca del enmascarado

  
  


-(La pelea es igual que la del anime)

  
  


-Minato se preparaba para sellar al zorro con la invocación del shiginami que consistía en sellar el ying y el yang en las dos niñas

-Ya todo estaba hecho su esposa e hijos a salvo ya se preparaba para hacer el pago el cual era su alma... pero algo paso el shiginami vio al tercer bebe por unos segundos y sonrió luego miro a minato y dijo:

  
  


-shiginami: muy bien mortal ha llegado la hora-en eso kushina empieza llorar, el shiginami vuelve hablar-pero como estoy bondadoso últimamente te permitiré pasar del pago-en cuanto dijo eso minato se alegró al igual que su esposa pero volvió hablar-sin embargo he de advertirte que las decisiones que tomes de hoy en adelante sean las correctas porque de ti y de tu decisión en un futuro cercano depende el mundo ninja...sin más que decir me retiro-dijo observando al niño y volviendo a sonreír por la mirada 

-De tranquilidad que le dedicaba el niño-(espero que tomes el camino correcto espero muchas cosa de ti.....elegido)-con ese último pensamiento desapareció En la nada 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Bueno que les pareció si sé que es corto pero recuerden que es solo prologo un incentivo para que ustedes decidan si sigo o no también agradece sugerencias para el harem

Ya tengo la pareja inicial para el maldito afortunado rubio o más bien el pobre títere

  
  


Naruto: escuche eso

  
  


Aja como digas ¡¡espero comentarios!!

  
  


naruto: no me ignores

  
  


  
  


¡spero sus comentarios!

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

El secuestro

Persona: hablando

Persona (pensando)

"invocación hablando"

aclaraciones

Naruto, dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen Y BLaBLaBLA

Capítulo 1

El secuestro

Después del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas y la victoria todo paso normal entre reconstrucción

De la aldea y entierro de los caídos y la declaración de héroes a las hermanas Namikaze -uzumaki

y una presión del consejo y más por parte de danzo shimura líder del escuadrón anbu de raiz que exigió la entrega las niñas para entrenarlas en raíz recibiendo un rotundo no de minato y el instinto asesino de la uzumaki dejando eso de lado nos enfocamos en la torre hokage donde se lleva a cabo la pelea más mortal

Torre hokage

Dicen que peleo contra ejércitos enteros enemigos poderosos y hasta el biju más poderos de Todos y salió victorioso pero nada lo preparo para esto enemigos de los kage más poderosos De esta y las demás aldeas ninjas no se sabe cómo se multiplica tan rápido y lo peor de Todo es prácticamente infinito ahora minato namikaze está en una lucha mortal contra este enemigo

(Pausa dramática) ¡EL PAPELEO!

MINATO: no se cómo se me ocurrio aceptareste puesto a si yo quiero ser hokage decia…Maldito papeleo.-decía con clara molestia de estar sellando documento-a ver un nuevo uniforme Tipo conejitas-playboy garantiza a un ninja noqueado-se quedó con una cara de no mames es enserio-lo siento jiraiya-sensei pero rechazado

En eso entra un jounin

jounin: lord hokage otra vez están haciendo de las suyas

minato: no otra vez-dijo dando un suspiro resignado

Mientras en la aldea

se ven a un grupo de dos personas corriendo y atrás de ellos unos furiosos chunnin persiguiéndolos quienes Eran los perseguidos pues estos eran los hijos del hokage naruko namikaze-uzumaki una chica de 8 años pelo rubio ojos azules piel blanca ocura con tres marcas como de bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla su consistía En una camisa azul y pantalones tipo militar ninja con zapatos shinobis la segunda kasumi namikaze-uzumaki una copia exacta de kushina ecxepto por las marcas de zorro en cada mejilla su ropa una camisa naranja y pantalones militar ninja sandalias shinobis Motivo de la persecución, pintar las caras de los hokages

chunnin1: DETENGANSE MOCOSAS DEL DEMONIO!

naruko: NUNCA NOS ATRAPARAN INEPTOS

kasumi: jajajajaja NO NOS ATRAPARAN-en eso pasan por una cerca los chunnin pasan de largo

naruko: que idiotas cayeron en este truco y dicen ser chunnin-dijo la rubia burlándose

kasumi:jaja es verdad –le secundo su hermana

?: Yo no estaría tan confiada si fuera ustedes

kasumi y naruko: NARUTO¡

naruto: hay mis oidos-llorando estilo anime-bueno deberíamos irnos iruka-sensei viene hacia acá con un humor de los mil demonios-naruto namikaze-uzumaki un rubio ojos azules con una camisa negra pantalón azul oscuro ANBU

naruko: como sabes que viene naruto-pregunto naruko

naruto: lo que pasa es que lo vi cerca de aquí y vine a avisarles-dijo con una sonrisa marca naruto haciendo sonrojar a sus hermanas la razón

flashback no jutsu

Hace 1 año 10 de octubre se veia caminando a tres niños 2 de ellos niñas y un varon caminandor la aldea de la hoja ya era de noche y las calle estaban llenas por la celebracion de la caida del kybi por el cuarto los tres hermano tomaron un camino que parecia ser un atajo cuando de repente

?: miren ahi estan las demonios¡-exclamo un aldeano

ninja: si vamos a matarlas pero primero hay que divertirnos con ellas-cuando termino de decir lanzo varios kunais que iban directos a kasumi y naruko que cerraron los ojos esperando el inpacto que nunca llego por que algo o mas bien alguien se atraveso

kasumi y naruko:NARUTO¡-gritaron en shock

Ninja: quítate niño el problema no es contigo-dijo el ninja molesto por fallar

Naruto con dolor: n-no permitiré que las lastimen-dijo con los ojos cerrados-y-yo las protegeré con mi vida cueste lo que me cueste dijo haciendo que en sus hermanas surja un sentimiento que descubrirían mas tarde cuando naruto abrio los ojos lo aldeoanos y ninjas estaban en shock los ojos de naruto pasaron de ser un azul como el cielo a ser negros Completo excepto por una tomoe blanco el ninja se abalanzo con un kunai la mano hacia naruto para dale un impacto mortal el cual nunca llego por qué el ninja callo decapitado por un ANBU

ANBU: ustedes escoria como se atreven a atentar contra la vida de estos niños-dijo el ANBU muy furioso-ahora por eso deben morir

Y así el anbu ejecuto a cada uno de los agresores

Un ANBU estaba atendiendo a naruto se sorprendió a ver que sus heridas estaban curadas casi por completo sus ojos ya habían Vuelto a la normalidad pero no se dieron cuenta que todo estaban siendo observados por alguien un ANBU de raiz

flashback no jutsu fin

naruto: entonces vámonos antes de que llege-dijo recibiendo un asetimiento de cada una Cuando estaban por llegar su casa naruto se separó diciendo que tenia que ir a comprar algo Las chicas se fueron a recibir un regaño por parte de su madre cuando se enojaba podría hacer palideceral mismo kyubi

Cuando naruto se alejo iba camino a una tienda armas a comprar shuriken que se les estaba acabando para asi abastecer su repertorio cuando estaba pasando cerca dela mansion hugya vio una sonbra de un honbre cargando un bulto asi que la curiosidad lo guio a investigar que era eso

Minutos antes en los jardines de mansión hugya

Se encontraba una niña de uno seis años de edad recorre riéndola se trataba de hanabi hugya se había quedado sola en casa porque su padre había salido a entrenar a su hermana ya que la consideraba débil y asi que decidió aumentar su entrenamiento estaba tranquilamente recorriendo el jardin cuando una persona se pone frente de ella era un homre de aparentemente 30 años de edad con un uniforme tactic jounin estandar lo que mas resaltaba era una banda que tenia el simbolo de la aldea de la nube de inprovisto se acerco rapido a hanabi noqueándola con un golpe en el cuello el niña de la nube cargo y se dispuso a salir de alli Burlando a los guardias de la mansion justo en ese momento pasaba naruto que decidió seguirlo

Actualidad

naruto siguio al ninja que no se habia percatado de su presencia entoces la vio una niña menor que el estaba siendo cargada por el hombre entoces

entendio la estaba secuestrando el honbre paro entonces vio una cueva y entro en ella para ocultarce entonces el ninja ato a hanabi ya conciente

ninja de kumo:veo que ya despertaste

hanabi:quien eres que hago aqui-pregunto una muy asustada hanabi a su captor

ninja de kumo:solo te dire que a partir de ahora eres mi jugete-dijo acercandose y para tocar la entrepierna pero no llego ya que recibio una puedra en la

cabeza de parte de naruto que corrio para desatar y liberar a hanabi

ninja de kumo:pero que demonios maldito mocoso vuelve aqui!-grito molesto el ninja de kuma viendo como se escapaba su objetivo

mientras tanto en la aldea

era un caos cuando supo sobre el secuestro se dipersaron varios ninjas hugya por toda aldea y sus alrededodes el hokage envio escuadrones ANBUS para el rescate de la

hugya

kushina entrando a la torre hokage

kushina:minato! naruto no esta por ningun lado

minato: COMO!como que no esta en la aldea

kushina:no esta en ningun lado ya busque por todos lados y no esta-dijo desesperada kushina

minato:cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste -dijo bastante serio

kushina no fui yo fueron las niñas que lo vieron por ultima vez dicen que fue a comprar algo que se le olvido y hasta ahora no a vuelto y ya ha asado casi un dia entero

minato:si ese es el caso ANBUS QUIERO QUE LOCALIZEN A MI HIJO NARUTO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUE VISTO IBA PAR UNA TIENDA DE ARMAS !-dijo con voz de mando para recibir un asentimiento

de parte de los ANBUS


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2

con naruto y hanabi

se encontraban corriendo regreso a la aldea de después de escapar del ninja de la nube hanabi no se dio cuenta que en el suelo había una raíz sobresaliente por lo cual tropezó y cayo naruto al darse cuenta de esto se apresuro a ayudarla a levantarse.

naruto:¿estasbien?-pregunto preocupado naruto.

hanabi:si-al terminar de decir eso gimio de dolor y casi se cae otra vez en eso naruto la levanta y la carga estilo princesa haciendo sonrojar a la hyuga-¿q-que ha-haces?-pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa.

naruto: pues que mas cargandote ya que no puedes caminar bien pense que seria mejor cargarte-dijo regalandole una sonrisa marca uzumaki haciendola sonrojar-y por cierto con todo esto ni siquiera se tu nonbre el mio es naruto y el tuyo-se presento el rubio

hanabi:pu-pues yo soy ha-hanabi hyuga-se presento la pelinegra.

naruto: pues es un gusto-respondio con uan sonria sincera pero no pudieron seguirpor que en eso se escuchan unos pasos que lo ponen alerta.

enfrentes de ellos la realidad la razon de estar alli...el ninja de kumo.

ninja de kumo: basta de juego mocosos tengo un objetivo y no voy a permitir que se me vayas de las manos el byakugan-dijo molesto y con una sonrisa que reflejaba maldad-y me encargare de no dejar testigos-dijo haciendo una pocision de manos apuntando hacia el rubio que lanzo a hanabi lejos de el cuando el ninja termido de hacer lo sellos exclamo-estilo del rayo: asesino electrico-lo lanzo hacia el rubio que por mas que quizo no pudo evitar el ataque que le dio de lleno-con eso esta hecho ya no habra problemas

hanabi: NARUTO!-grito asustada por el rubio en eso el ninja de la nube se acerca

ninja de kumo: ya vamonos mocosa si no quieres acabar como el-dice el ninja acercandose a la pelinegra peroo en eso..

naruto: DEJALA!-grito llamando la atencion de la pelinegra y el ninja

ninja de kumo:vaya vaya tenemos a alguien dificil de matar -dijo algo soprendido- pero ya es hora de que mueras y me asegurare de ello-dijo a la ves que se lanzaba con un kunai para apuñalar en el corazon en el rubio para asi acabar su vida.

naruto cerro los ojos dando señal al ninja y a la pelinegra como si se hubiera resignado a morir.. pero lo que nadie se espero fue que fue el aura azulada que lo rodeo y abrio los ojos de repente dejando en shock a a la pelinegra ya que los ojos del rubio se volvieron negro con un tomoe blanco el ninja de la nube no se dio cuenta de ese la mano de rubio se concentro una gran cantidad de chakra que tomo forma de cuchilla todo paso como si estuviera en camara lenta el ninja de kumo llego a su objetivo y ...anbos se apuñalearon en un mortal inpacto que fue tal grado que terminaron rodando colina a abajo (para aclarar si estaban en una colina ) cayendo por una cascada

hanabi:estaba en shock por todo lo que paso cuando se iba a mover llego un escuadron ANBU

ANBU:esta bien señorita-dijo un ANBU con mascara de perro pero la hyuga no respondio se acerco caminando con lagrimas en los ojos hacia el borde de la colina viendo el lugar por donde habia caido

ANBU2:esta bien señorita - pregunto el ANBU con mascara de cuervo recibiendo como repuesta

hanabi: n..aru..to ¡NARUTO!-dijo/grito dejando consternado a los ANBUS

inu:hanabi-san usted estaba con naruto-kun no me diga que..-dijo mirando en la misma direccion que hanabi-NEKO¡ QUIERO QUE ARMES UN ESCUADRON DE BUSQUEDA POR LA CASCADA RAPIDO-ordeno alarmado el ANBU a su compañero que pregunto

neko:que sucede inu-fue interrunpido por inu

inu:hanabi san quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso aqui-pidio a hanabi que les conto todo dejando a todos en shock ya que el hijo del hokage este probablemente muerto-ya oiste neko vayan y localicenlos ¡AHORA¡

neko y los demas ANBUNS:hai

inu:excepto tu cuervo-dijo sosteniendo a del hombro a el ANBU del hombro-nosotros le daremos la noticia al hokage-dijo triste inu

cuervo:entendido

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Base de raiz

un ANBU de raiz que presencio todo le estaba contando lo sucedido al lider de esa organizacion...danzou shimura o mejor dicho el halcon de guerra que estaba muy interesado en esa informacion

ANBU DE RAIZ: y eso fue lo que sucedio -termino de relatar los hechos

danzou: y pudiste localizar el cuerpo del hijo de minato_pregunto el viejo halcon de guerra

ANBU DE RAIZ: no fue posible su localizacion encontre el cuerpo del ninja kumo pero el del niño no estaba en ninguna parte .

danzou: a estas horas los ANBUS de minato ya deben de haber localizado el cuerpo del ninja de kumo-dijo pensativo danzou-ya puedes retirarte.

ANBU DE RAIZ: hai danzou-sama-respondio saliendo de la sala el ANBU

danzou:(que interesante )-penso con una mirada seria antes de retirarse a una reunion con los demas mienbros del consejo los lideres de clanes y su hokage "favorito"

EN ALGUN LUGAR

vemos a naruto flotando en espacio vacio donde todo era balnco y habia...nada el giro la cabeza para ver si encontraba algo pero nada eso es lo que basicamente habia nada pero de repente un portal se habrio mostrando a una mujer pelonegro un cuerpo bien definido con unas curvas que dejarian a una modelo envidiosa llevan do una blusa negra que resaltaban su pechos copa C y una falda de mismos color que que daba a relucir un perfecto trasero redondo y con un pelo negro y ojos azules como el hielo y un rostro

naruto: una hermosa diosa -dijo enbobado por la belleza de la mujer alli presente haciendola sonrojar naruto volvio a hablar-eh digo-hablo nervioso y sonrojado provoncando una risa de la pelinegra que sonrojo mas al rubio para gracia de la mujer-quien eres tu-pregunto por fin el rubio

mujer:me conocen con muchos nonbres pero prinsipalmente como el shiginami-dijo shockeando a al rubio-ahora a lo que vinimos naruto-dijo shockeando mas a naruto como sabia su nombre-a hablar sobre tu destino su majestad-termino de decir inclinandose schockeando aun mas a naruto

yyyyyy fin

espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este cap y antes de irme estas son las chicas que hasta ahora estan en el harem

hanabi

hinata

kasumi

naruko

satsuki

hana

haku

shion( gara fem)

yugito

samui

tenten

ino

mikoto

ayame

si quieren que agregue alguna mas me dicen sin mas que decir hasta la proxima

espero comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y dragon ball no me pertenecen

Capítulo III

Mujer: yo conozco muchos nombres pero principalmente como el shiginami-dijo shockeando a un rubio-ahora a lo que vinimos narrando-a shockeando mas a un naruto como sabia a su nombre-a hablar sobre tu destino su majestad-termino de decir inclinándose schockeando aún más a naruto

Naruto como todo un namikaze y uzumaki hizo lo normal del mundo

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! -pregunto / grito naruto saliendo del shock-que aca-acabas de decir-pregunto más calmado el rubio

shiginami: como escuchaste tu eres el próximo rey de la destrucción de este universo dejando un naruto en shock del cual fue sacado con las siguientes palabras pero sin embargo que ahora no hay nada que lo haga dijo con su voz calmada la shiginami

naruto: espera, como es eso que yo soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo y mas inportante que es un dios de la destrucción y pregunto confundido el shinami estaba en el piso de la casa pero fue interpuesto por una voz proveniente de sus espaldas

? ¿: Eso puedo responderrtelo yo mocoso-hablo la voz

naruto: quien eres tu -pregunto el rubio dudoso

?: ¿yo? pues yo soy indra outosutki el anterior dios de la destrucción el fundador del calío uchiha hijo de hagoromo outusustki conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos-respuesta el ahora no abortado indra dejando a naruto en shock

shiginami: vaya indra creo que le quemastes el cerebro lo que se como que se quedo paralizado con los ojos blanco y se escucha como en su cabeza se escucha como un circuito corto

indra: y eso que no traje el viejo o asura hay si no nos muere bueno continuando con el tema naruto-viendo como este no responde -NARUTO PRESTA ATENCION-ordeno / grito indra

naruto saliendo del shock poniendose en pose militar: SI SEÑOR- respondio sacandoles gotas estilo anime a shiginami ya indra

indra:bueno, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? naruto inprensionado-en total existen 6 universos a parte de este- dejando mas inpresionado a naruto- el cebador universo estaba conformado por humanos como en este mundo pero a diferencia de este no contaba con ninguna habilidad especial pero su tecnología era monstruosa y como dios de la destrucción o tronos pero este fue derrotado por sus hijos zeus hades y poseidón covirtiendolos en los sueños de Dios y los dioses olímpicos con monstruosidades que dejan como semen los insectos se pueden ver en el naruto-el segundo a igual que el anterior habiaEsta respuesta no está disponible en Español significa shiginami-dejando en shock a naruto y sacando una cara de tristeza a shiginami-el tercero al igual que los anteriores este contabas con humanos pero muchos de estos dominaban los elementos tierra, fuego,agua y aire los llamaban maestros según sus elementos dios dios de la destrucción a ese llamado avatar que recarnaba cunado moria en otra persona el cuarto universo conocido como el mundo pokemon criaturas fantasticas que te describen en otra ocasión no habia humanos y su dios de la destruccion es arceus quinto universo un mundo habitado de dragones su dios natsu draynel y el sexto como ya sabes y un mundo con una energia en las personas llamado el chakara usado por los denominados shinobi y le dios de la destruccion hasta hace poco era yo y del ultimo no tengo idea de que hay alli solo se que es el más fuerte de todos-termino de relatar indra

naruto procesando la informacion: me dice que estas diciendo que existe mas de un universo que en total serian 7 cada uno con grandiosas cualidades como gerreros con poderes increibles - dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de cada uno - pero hay algo que no entiendo

indra: ¿qué cosa? -pregunto indra

naruto: si shiginami es una diosa de la destrucción por que está aquí-pregunto confundido

shiginami: eso se debe a que el universo fue exterminado - dijo triste dejando estupefacto a naruto

Naruto: c-como q-que exterminado-pregunto con miedo en su voz

shiginami: la razón las desconocemos ya que perdi la memoria pero lo que sí recuerdo en que cuando despertó no había nada vivo al igual que en los universos 1,2,3,4,5 quedándome como única opción de venir a este ya si que con mis poderes me convertí en este mundo como el dios de la muerte usando el infamundo a los universos muertos de eso ya han pasado más de 3 milenios hasta hoy-finalizo

indra: yo estoy aquí para conocer un sucesor y ese eres tú indra -y para eso eh de entrenarte por los próximos 4 años que los dados querrán el poder para poder proteger a tus seres queridos para traer ... la paz -finalizo indra

Naruto: yo ... acepto

4 años después

Entrada de la aldea oculta entre las hojas

Vemos a dos figuras para caminar hacia el puesto de vigilancia

La primera figura era una joven de cabellera negra corta negra y una gran espada en la espalda

la segunda era la de un joven cabellera rubia que llega a los hombros y los ojos azules como el cielo su ropa consiste en una camisa negra abierta en el medio con manga de los brazos abajo de este una sudadera que marcaba el cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerando

? ¿: Vaya con que es la aldea de la hoja naruto la joven pelinegra

Naruto: si esta es rukia - dijo con aire de nostalgia

Guardia 1: identifique y digite la razón de su entrada a la aldea

Naruto: el nonbre de mi conpañera es rukia uzumaki el que sorprende con los guardianes y que los unicos uzumaki que estan con vida asi que kushina y sus hijas y el mio es naruto uzumaki-se presento shockeado aa los guardianes el hijo de su hokage esta vivio y ha vuelto a la aldea- nuestra razon es negocios con el Hokage

Guardia 2: de acuerdo en que esto es recibir un asentimiento de los dos

guardia1: es real lo que acabamos de ver sin crerselo

Guardia2: si-respondió ver el nonbre en la lista

Mientras en la torre Hokage

Minato namikaze hokage de konoha que estos momentos lucha contra el papeleo se encuentra pensativo recordando la muerte de su hijo naruto en el secuestro de hanabi hyuga la depresión de su esposa y de sus hijas la masacre del clan uchiha dejando como sobrevovientes a mikoto uchiha y sus hijos sasuke y satsuki uchiha las tensiones entre la aldea y kumo y como cereza en el pastel los consejeros son unos años más pero hoy en día que estar feliz sus hijas se graduaron hoyestuvo pensando hasta que tocaron la puerta fue su secretaría que entró a la calle más posible ... casi tunbando la puerta

minato: pero que demoni-fue intenrrupido

secretaria: LORD HOKAGE LO BUSCAN-dijo / grito

minato: porque tan agitada hayime-pregunto

hayime: es lo que el hijo lo busca

? ¿: He vuelto ... padre-dijo una figura

Minato: n-naruto er-eres tú-prgunto con lasgrías en el ojo

Naruto: si soy yo, he vuelto a casa, respondiendo recibo y correspondiendo al abrazo de su padre

Minato: no sabes ... Como. Estábamos de preocupado hijo, llorando de felicidad a su hijo vivo

Naruto: y no sabes cuánto. Los extrañe-dijo sollozando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara ...

Espero comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto y sus personajes me pertenecen

Capítulo 4

Naruto: no sabes cuánto los ... extrañe sollozando naruto

minato: bien me alegra verte de nuevo y que hayas regresado pero queer para ponerse en serio -dónde has estado todo por el camino de fuego y con la roja espia de jiraya-sensei en las cosas naciones elementales y no sabes con nnguna pista de ti-termino de decir serio

Naruto: eso es porque no estaba en ningún lugar de las naciones, dijo que el rubio estaba por decir algo antes de que lo interrumpiera, pero eso es lo que contare cuando estemos todos reunidos, pero por ahora, necesito un favor, papá, dijo, Naruto

minato: está bien, dijo que fue el mayor, y ese favor

naruto: queria saber si puedo realizar la prueba para gennin en la academia-dijo naruto serio

minato: no se si estas lis- antes de proseguir naruto lo interrunpe

naruto no te preocupas más que listo sonriendo el rubio

minato: si tu lo dices bien ... pero dejame advertirte que tengas cuidado con tu ...- pausa dramatica-madre

naruto traga duro al imaginarse que le haria su madre si supiera que estuvo vivo todo este tiempo bueno primero lo abrazará hasta morir y despues ... no quieren saber

naruto nervioso: si jejeje tendre cuidado-dijo riendo nervioso

minato: bueno, aquí está tu pase para presentar la prueba -dice entregando una carta y esto ... un descuento para la funeraria ... la necesitaras-dijo entregando un cupón antes de desaparecer en un destello amarrillo

naruto mas nervioso: gracias por leventarme el animo padre-dijo con sarcasmo

naruto suspiro y slio de la torre hokage rumbo a la academia al caminar por la aldea puo drse cuenta que las mujeres lo deboraban con la mirada la razon calgaba una gamina manga corta negra abierta que dejaba ver su torso unos pantalones anbu negro con unas vendas en las rodillas y una espada ( lade ichigo para no alargar) en su espalda

naruto:vaya nada a canbiado-dijo naruto con nostalgia

rukia: n-a-r-u-t-o - de repente aparece rukia con una cara de pocos amigos-te olvidaste de mime ignoraste-dijo muy molesta

naruto: lo siento jejeje-dice sudando muy nervioso-es que estaba tan emocionado que no me di cuenta -dijo naruto a lo que rukia suspira

rukia:nunca cambiaras ...verdad?-dice rukia resignada

naruto:vaaamos no es que sea un despitado...bueno no tanto -dice haciendo bufar a rukia molesta-mira ya llegamos

rukia:bueno aqui dice que el salon 201 -dice viendo la carta - aqui es-dice parandose frentala puerta del salon para luego proceder a tocarla

en eso sale un chunnin de cabello de piña uniforme chunnin con una cicatrix en la cara era iruka umino

iruka:si que desean-dicede manera amable

naruto :bueno veniamos por esto -dice enseñadole el pase

iruka terminando de leerlo: aja a si que vienen a ppresentar el examen bueno dejenme presentarlosa clase por cierto mi nombre es iruka umino-dijo con una sonrisa

naruto/rukia :gracias iruka-sensei-respondieron los dos a la vez

en eso entran al salon

iruka:bueno calse se que es repentino perohoy se integraran dos nuevos estudiantes a la academia pueden pasar -finalizo en eso entran naruto y rukia -bueno presentense

rukia : bueno yo soy rukia uzumaki es un placer

naruto : el mio es naruto ,uzumaki naruto-en eso dos manchas una roja y otra rubia se lanza encima de el rubio

hubo distintas reacciones con rukia los honbres la vieron atractiva y con naruto varias o todas se lo estaban deborando con la mirada excepto una chica pelo rosa fangirl y hinata pues ...un tomate estaria en verguenza

kasumi/naruko:HERMANO¡-gritaroncon lagrimas en los ojos abrazando al rubio que para evidia de muchos hombres del salon estaba muriendo afixiado por los pechos de sus hermanas

kasumi para su edad estaba bien dotada con un cuerpo perfecto curbas bien deliniadas pechos copa D (su ropa selos dejo asu imaginacion )y su rostro como deun angel

naruko nose quedaba atras era una chica bastante atractiva conpechos copa D igual asu hermana curvas bien deliniadas (su ropa selos dejo asu imaginacion ) en fin todas unas diosas

rukia : eh chicas creo que deberian soltarlo ...lo estan matando -dice celosa viendo como naruto estaba azul con una figura blanca saliendo de la boca todo los que presenciaban la escena tenían una gota estilo anime en la nuca

en eso dejan de abrazarlo y naruto absorbe una gran bocanada de aire y dice

naruto: aire elixir de los dioses como te extrañe-dice sacando una gota mas grande-crei que moria ya estaba viendo la luz-djo el rubio aumentando la gota enlos presentes

en eso naruto divisa una cabellera azabache que estaba sentadaal lado de shino en los ultimo asientos era satsuki hermana del emotivo sasuke uchiha una de lo sultimos mienbros del clan

ojos negros como la noche labios rosados lleva uan blusa colrazul oscuro con el sinbolo uchiha en la espalda un short blanco que dejaba ver las perfectas piernas blancas de ella

naruto:hola satsuki-dijo observando a la peli-azabache

en eso satsuki se levanta y hace algo que nunca se imaginaron ni en su sueños

agarro a naruto y lo beso un beso leno de amor y ansiedad naruto al prinsipio estaba sorprendido correspondio despues de 5 minutos se separaron solo para que recibiera el rubio recibiera una cachetada

satsuski:no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando me dijiernque estabas muerto no sabes cuanto llore por ti-djo llorando abranzando al rubioante lavista sorprendida de la clase

sasuke que se habia mantenido callado no lo soporto mas y exploto

sasuke QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BESAR A MI HERMANA ELLA AL IGUAL QUE YO SOMOS UCHIHA LOS UCHIHA NO SE RELACIONAN CON PERDEDORES COMO TU¡-dijo/grito sasuke

(aqui sasuke viste igual que la serie)

naruto:eh... dijiste algo-contesto distraidamente

en algun lugar cierto ninja de cabello plateado y mascara se sintio orgulloso de un rubio de marcas en la mejilla

sasuke: AHORA SI PREPARATE DOBE ESTAS MUERTO-grito lanzandoce hacia el rubio que aparto delicadamente a

satsuki de el y miro como sasuke se acercaba para golpearlo

cuando sasuke estaba apunto de gorpearlo el simplemente desaparecio auan velicidad que ni el chunnin lo vio morvese

naruto detras de sasuke : oye teme detras de ti-dijo a espaldas de el tem..digo sasuke

sasuke:no dejare que la perra de mi hermana deshonre el apellido uchiha -dijo furioso y arrogante uchiha grave error

de pronto el anbiente se tomo pesado unased de sangre se sintio dificultaba la respiracion incluso del propio chunnin

naruto emitiento instinto asesino: escucahme bienteme a mi podras decirme lo que quieras pero-pauso emitiendo mas instinto asesino hacia sasuke -si te metes con satsuski-chan kasumi -chan naruko-chan rukia -chan o cuaruier persona que mi inporte estas muerto esto igual para todos -dijo con una voz tan fria que le dio escalofrios a todos

despues de asustar a un emotivo sasuke y varios reclamos del grupo de fangirl y gritos de cierta peli rosada procedieron a ahacer la prueba

(la prueba es igual que el anime solo que pasan todos)

minato: en hora buena han logrado pasar la prueba para convertise en gennin ahora pueden retirarse en dos dias se les asignara los equipos -dijo feliz el hokage

naruto se quedo en el salon al igual que sus hermanas rukia y satsuski

minato: bueno hijo es hora de ir con los demás que están emocionados de verte tú madre que no lo sabe aún ... La razón por la que no mueras sin explicar-dijo burlonamente haciendo sudar frio naruto y llorar estilo anime -bueno chicos andando

En la base de raiz

Danzou: "¿Qué pasa con mis manos?", Dijo. -con ese utimo pensamiento se retiro de su oficina

¡Comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto ni dragón ball me pertenecen

Capítulo 5

Hace tiempo atrás

el espacio uno de los tanto de los millones de misterios de toda la existencia del universo mismo oscuro y frio en este imenso espacio se encuentra la tierra donde se encuentran las naciones elementales donde habitan humanos y shinobis pero no nos enfocaremos en el en este momento

en algun lugar cerca de la tierra

se ve un objeto esferico viajando a una velocidad inpresionante

?¿: integridad fisica de la nave al 78 % y bajando -dijo una voz robotica

?¿: cuál es el pla-neta mas cer-cano -dijo una voz que provenia de un hombre de cabellos negros ojos igual a su cabello de una manera que desafiaba a la gravedad asemejando a un tipo de estrella con una armadura extraña de color verde con una curiosa cola de mono

? ¿: El más cercano a nuestra ubicación es un planeta que tiene semejansa a la tierra en cuanto al anbiente y la raza que lo hablo de eso no tengo más datos disponibles que aquella voz robótica

? ¿: Aterriza e-en e-se avión-ta teléfono ese hombre

planeta tierra

bosque dentro de las fronteras del pais del fuego

Se trata de un objeto de gran salto para un estrellarse al final, dejando una estela de humo que al desesperarse se ve un gran cráter que en el medio se encuentra la nave

saliendo a rastras de esta nave encontrando al hombre que viajaba en la nave con armadura destruida en el medio varias grietas y sangres saliendo de esta

? ¿: Que valla que habra sido eso-que una voz femenina que paro de hablar al momento que vio a un hombre en el piso entonces sí lo era antes de revisarlo en busca de amenazas

entonces la chica de pelo rubio largo lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura ojos azules color cielo su cara de fracciones finas vestia una blusa blanca que hacia resaltar la perfeccion de su cuerpo y pechos copa D su pierna cubiertas por una falda larga blanca se acerco a aquel hombre y se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de este cuando abrio los ojos y dijo:

?¿:acaso mori y estoy en el paraiso por que estoy viendo un angel-dijo debilmente haciendo sonrojar a la chica

chica sonrojada : n-no estas muerto solo muy herido por cierto mi nombre es ariko namikaze-dijo la chica presentandonse al parecer confiaba en aquella presona

?¿: mi nombre e-es bardock-dijo antes de caer inconsiente

presente

nos encontramos en la residencia namikaze-uzumaki todos los conocidos de naruto los cuales eran hiruzen sarutobi tercer hokage de la aldea de la hoja

mikoto uchiha una de los sobrevivientes de la masacre uchiha madre de sasutski uchiha y el emotivo sasuke uchiha

kakashi hatake unode los jounin más fuerte de la aldea y ex-alumno de minato namikaze

yugao uzuki antigua capitan anbu y una de las protectores los hermanos(A) uzumaki

y su padre (omitiendo a ayame y teuchi ,jiraija y tsunade los dos primeros no están porque estaban atendiendo el puesto de ramen y los dos últimos por su red de espías y la otra por que no está en la aldea)

Se ve a naruto sonrojado la razón sus hermanas les estaban apricionando sus brazos abrazándolos pegándolo a su pechonalidades para disgusto de sasutski y extrañamente mikoto que tenían ¿celos?

naruto: bueno ya que todos estamos re-se ve interrumpido por que se abre la puerta mostrando a una peliroja ojos violetas labios carnosos que provocaban besarlos con solo verlos vestida con una camiseta negra ajustada que hacia resaltar sus pechonalidad con el sinbolo uzumaki en la espalda shorts rojos ajutados que dejaban ver sus piernas perfectas

No era nadi mas ni nadie menos que kushina uzumaki

kushinas : hola niñas ya lle...ge-se queda viendo a todas las personas reunidas pero el que centro su atencion fue en un rubio ojos azules de repente de sus ojos empienzan a salir lagrimas lo habia reconocido despues de tanto tiempo el había regresado-no p-pued-de ser naru-naruto eres t-tu-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

naruto:si madre ya eh regresado a casa-dijo con una sonrisa para ser abrazado de muerte por su madre -ma-mama a-i-r-e n-ecesi-to aire

hiruzen:kushina naruto se está muriendo -dijo con una gota estilo anime al igual que todos

kushina:naruto no veas la luz es mala naruto-dijo zarandeando al rubio que tenia algo blanco saliendo de su boca...si era su alma aumentando

naruto :aire nectar de los dioses cuanto te extrañe-dijo respirando profundamente entonces vio que su madre que estaba con lágrimas se acercó y se las limpio y dijo-no llores una mujer tan hermosa no debe de llorar te ves más hermosa -dijo sonrojando de sobremanera a la uzumaki

mikoto/satsuki:cof cof incestuosas –dijeron fingiendo tos

Pero en eso el aire se enfria un aura oscura rodea a la uzumaki su cabello se eleva tomando la forma de nueve colas

Kushina:que dijieron-con vos aterradora viendo a mikoto y satsuki que sudaban frio

Mikoto/satsuki: n-nn-nada-dijieron palidas (si es que se puede mas )

Kushina: muy bien…en cuanto a ti –dijo señalando a naruto que se puso palido sudando frio y en su mente se decia

Naruto(esto va a doler ….. y mucho)

Despues de una golpiza y de entener que no hay que hacer preocupar a una mujer ni mucho menos si es una uzumaki

Kushina:espero que con eso aprendas-dijo kushina despues darle una paliza solo un mounstro sin alma haria

en algun lugar del cielo indra estornudo

naruto: hai kushina-sama-dijo todo golpeado temblando del miedo

los que estaban en aquella habitacion solo podian temblar de miedo

Después de aquella escena todos estaban esperando la explicación de naruto

Minato:bueno naruto hijo es hora de que comiencen las respuestas a la muchas preguntas que cero que todos en la habitacion aquí presentes tenemos –dijo minato serio

Naruto: bueno me imagino que todos saben que paso el dia del secuestro de hanabi-al que todos asienten-bueno después que cai del acantilado hacia la cascada estaba desangrándome asi que perdi el conocimiento solo recuerdo que al despertar estaba en una cama todo vendado no podia levantarme intente pararme pero nada en eso entra una chica esa chica cuido de mi hasta que me recupere yo por mas que quise volver no pude ya que le había agarrado un gran cariño a esa familia por eso decidí quedarme más tiempo hasta que resolviera mis dudas el padre de esa chica me ofreció entrenamiento yo acepte todo este tiempo que estuve fuera fue entrenandome y fortaleciéndome porque esa fui mi meta hacerme fuerte para proteger a las personas que amo y que son importantes para mi por eso no volví hasta ahora el nombre de ese hombre que me en entreno era hanzo el de la salamandra desgraciadamente antes de que pregunten el murio ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida el nombre de su hija era erza scartleth ishura…..mi esposa-dijo el rubio

Todo las personas estaban en shock

Naruto(siento mentirles así pero es necesario ..Bueno no mentí en lo de hanzo el me entreno y bueno tampoco lo de erza-chan….mi madre me va a matar)

Esta historia continuara

¡Comentarios!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y dragon ball no me pertenecen

Capítulo 6

Mi esposa ... mi esposa - esa era la frase que las chicas se repetía en la mente de todas las féminas presentes en la misma medida en shock

Con los hombres hay otra historia que lloraban de felicidad incluyendo a hiruzen

Minato fue el primero en hablar

minato: En verdad estas casado, solo el asintió, minato suspiro -felicidades hijo llamado felicitando a su hijo en eso kakashi y hiruzen se acercan y le tocan el hombro con una cara que demostraba orgullo

Pero la emo tiva escena se vio interrumpido por el gran instinto que dejo helados a todos los hombres y más a un naruto, alguien que lo observaba

Kasumi y narumi: onii-chan -dijeron al unísono con una voz y sonrisa muy dulce, muy dulce

Kushina, yugao, mikoto, satsuski: naruto-kun / chan -hablaron al unísono aterrando y por qué no cagado

No hace falta decir que todos se quedaron

Minato: hijo suyo sudando a balas

Naruto: si-dijo super mega, ultra, hiperado asustado

Minato: corre

Y no hizo falta repetirlo, el naruto salió corriendo pero de nada sirvió por lo que las cadenas lo atraparon

Kushina con voz demoniaca: naruto-chan - dijo kushina y naruto pensó "creo que ya me hice"

Naruto: (nuestro padre está que está en el cielo) -penso el rubio rezándole a todos los santos -si-mismo naruto

Kushina: cómo es eso de que estas casas tienen una aura de muerte

Naruto: b-bueno -djo esta vez sí se hizo -es cierto - (autor: esto hasta a mí me va a doler)

No faltó decir más kushina con las demás lo condujo a la cocina de la casa según las letras para "corregirle" lo pervertido

Naruto: EN LA CARA NO ¡-Se escuchó el grito de la clemencia de naruto - EN LA CARA SI AHÍ NOOOOOOO!

Venta de naruto arrastrándose por el piso fuera de la cocina solo para ser sujetado por una cadena en un pie

Naruto: POR FAVOOOOR! AYUDAAAAAAA

En eso vemos una hiruzen con traje de sacerdote y los demás mirando a una imagen de naruto

Hiruzen: que el alma del joven naruto descanse en paz

Amen -respondieron todos los hombres

Después de esa mujer y traumatizante, vemos a las chicas serenas feliz de la vida pero todavía molestas con el rubio en el caso de las menores (sasutski, naruko, narumi) tristeza por que naruto está casado

Entonces minato hablo

Minato: bueno ya que estamos en calma, naruto minato observando un naruto el cual está nervioso y muy lastimado por la chica

Ganándose la atención de todos pero más de las chicas

Naruto: b-bueno solo pero fue interrumpido ya que ese momento tocaron la puerta

El que abrió la puerta fue minato encontrándose con un anbu

Anbu: hokage-sama el consejo requiere su presencia y la de kushina-sama y naruto uzumaki-y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo

Minato suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde estaban reunidos los demás

Kushina: que querían minato -kun -pregunto kushina a su esposo

Minato suspiró y puso una expresión seria

Minato: al parecer el consejo ya sabe el regreso del naruto enviado seriamente

Hiruzen suspiro

Hiruzen: por qué siento que esto me dara el dolor de cabeza

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la sala del consejo

se encontraban reunidos todos los líderes del clanes

el clan nara: shikaku nara

el clan akimichi: chouza akimichi

el clan yamaka: inoichi yamaka

el clan inazuka: tsume inazuka

el clan aburame:

el clan uzumaki: kushina uzumaki

el clan uchiha: mikoto uchiha

el clan sarutobi: hiruzen sarutobi

el clan hyuga: hiashi hyuga, el cual estaba observando un naruto disimuladamente

el consejo civil y los ambus que los cuidan

kakashi como guardia personal del hokage y naruto

los tres consejeros del hokage homura koharu y danzo (autor: el p ### viejo de m #####)

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que naruto hablo

naruto: van hablar o que ya tengo hambre dijo aburrido sobándose el estómago, sacándole gotitas estilo anime a todos

minato: bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo con naruto, kushina dijo mirando seriamente a su esposa todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que hiba decir que venía a cenar y a morir hacendo que todos caigan cómicamente de espaldas

todos: (en serio hijo padre e hijo) -pensaron con una gota en su nuca

danzou: (en serio este es nuestro hokage) -pensó con una gota en la nuca -co cof -tosio para llamar la atención, una vez reunida la atención como los demás estamos de regreso su primogénito, la razón por la que hemos llamado a la junta, es por un asunto el cual discutimos previamente al mirar al hokage seriamente

minato: (maldito viejo) si se habla seriamente y ocultando su enojo

tsume: a que se refiere -pregunto a la matriarca del clan inazuka

shikaku: ya veo llamar a la atención de los presentes

minato: con que ya descifraste mirando seriamente a shikaku

kushina: no entiendo, de que hablan? -pregunto confundido recibiendo un asentimiento de todos los de la sala

shikaku: solo piensen bien los hechos, el regreso de un miembro de los clanes más respetados en todo el continente elemental y casi extinto, la llamada inmediata de consejo solo significa una cosa -pauso-ley de crianza o su inmediata ejecución, lo que pase primero, dijo sorprendiendo a todos y aterrando a un naruto, indignando a mikoto y kushina, mikoto se comportó pero kushina

kushina: COMO SE LES OCURRE TAL COSA MAL ... - grito enfurecida pero fue callada por mikoto quienes sujetaron para que no asesinara a todos

minato: cálmate kushina-chan, también me molestó pero me corté por naruto

naruto: era yo o mis hermanas apretando sus puños de furia - acepto-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Danzou: bueno, con los puntos aclarados tengo las listas de las candidatas para-sino pero interrumpido

naruto: eso sí que no tuerto imitador de kakashi-dijo los demás tuvieron que aguantar las ganas incluso hiashi, Danzou estaba furioso

houmura: mocoso mas respeto molesto por la falta de respeto hacia su compañero

naruto: cuando tu dejes de ser viejo, y los dos se matan con la mirada hasta

homura / naruto: ITAI-Gritaron los dos al ser jalados de las orejas naruto por mikoto y homura por koharu

mikoto: vamos naruto dejándonos ver como un bebe y discúlpate -regaño mikoto a naruto

koharu: es en serio homura y discúlpate con el-dijo homura autoritariamente

homura / naruto: pero el comenzó -dijeron los dos infantilmente señalándose

koharu / mikoto: HANGALO! -gritaron asustando a los acusados

naruto / homura: lo siento -se dieron la mano temblando

Todos los que presenciaban la escena tenían una gota de estilo anime

minato: ejeméd llamando la atención de todos -naruto no tenías algo que decir

naruto: a si jejeje disculpen me dejó llevar-dijo naruto rascándose la nuca sacándole una gota a todos-bueno, lo que decía era que las esposas que no tienen porque sebas, es decir, que solo me casare si solo ellas me aman esa es mi condición de que el líder del clan está de acuerdo con el hecho de que el líder del clan está de acuerdo.

mikoto la cual había comprendido el plan de naruto solo asintió, sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente

danzou viendo que su plan se arruino solo pudo decir

Danzou: (maldito mocoso las pagaras) de acuerdo

minato: viendo que no hay nada más que hablar la reunión está terminada y todos se retiraron

Cuando estaba saliendo naruto y danzou interseon miradas, grave error para danzou

De un momento a otro los ojos de Naruto Cambioon y los dos quedaron en trance

Espacio mental de naruto

Apareció naruto y danzou el cual estaba encadenado

danzou: maldito mocoso que ha hecho-dijo furioso mientras trataba de escapar de las ataduras

naruto: un esto solo en mi espacio mental que sorprende a alguien que habla de usar el Sharingan-mi querido Danzou, tu patético Sharingan no funcionara aquí -y hay que saber lo que es el ojo de Naruto

Los cuales fueron cambiados (en la portada aparecen)

danzou: esos ojos, nunca habia visto o escuchado de un doujutsu asi-dijo sorprendido

naruto: es porque no había existido hasta ahora-dijo sorprendiendo más y más -estos ojos fueron por la fusión del rinnengan, sharingan, byakugan, tesenigan y ojo de kagura quedaron shockeando y bailando por la información -estos son los ojos definitivos, con los cuales te matare

Dicho eso, los dos salieron del espacio, mental del rubio, Naruto, como si nada, pero el pasado tuvo un momento en que estaba muy cansado, sudando y jadeando

/

minato kushina y naruto iban rumbo hacia ichikaru ramen donde estaban sus hijas y hermanas respectivamente, naruto queue que le tocaban el hombro y volteo para encontrarse con el patriarca del clan hyuga hiashi hyuga

naruto: que heno de nuevo viejo dijo sacándole una gota a hiashi y minato por la informalidad de hablar el rubio -ITAE-dijo con dolor y un chichón por el golpe de kushina, naruto la miro y rápidamente palideció por la mirada - d- discúlpeme hiashi-sama d-de en qué puedo ayudarlo-dijo nerviosamente al ver la mirada de su madre la cual decía "compórtate o te mato"

hiashi: bueno, naruto necesito que vengas a la mansión hyuga hay alguien que quiere ver con mirada seria pero con una media sonrisa

naruto: hay que hacer también con una sonrisa

Dicho eso se despidieron de hiashi

Pero en eso se detiene los movimientos de todos las personas de konoha

naruto: un campo de batalla dimensional que reconoció que suceso -pero quien lo habrá invocado

¿? : esa era tuyo una figura que reconoció naruto de inmediato

Naruto: tú! eres-dijo reconociendo a la persona

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara ...

¡Comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Batalla entre dioses

Nos encontraremos mirando hacia abajo y mirando hacia abajo.

Tu eres el que reconoce a esa persona - Mira el dios de la destrucción del universo 1 reconstruido - Naruto naruto

Vaya veo que me conoces, dios de la destrucción del universo 6-dijo el ya reconocido zeck

tu! fuiste que asesino a mi sensei! dijo con tono furioso naruto

Valla con que el alumno del antiguo dios de la destrucción se negó arrogantemente-ah y esto es tuyo-dijo creando un portal del cual salió una golpeada y inconsciente rukia

rukia! -exclamo sumamente preocupado naruto por el estado de su amiga-maldito que le hiciste preso muy furioso el rubio

Debo admitir que su amiguita es fuerte pero no es algo que pueda manejar, además deberías poner más seguridad en tu planeta, que todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja y el estilo de la carga princesa, rukia abrió un poco los ojos y observó un naruto

naruto ... lo ... siento-dijo débilmente rukia

shh, no tienes por qué disculparte todo lo que tenías ahora descansaba, le decía a la pelinegra, la que gritaba antes de quedarse de nuevo inconsciente

Entonces aceptas si o no dijo ya cansado de esperar zeck

Acepto-dijo naruto

zeck sonrió arrogantemente

Entonces, campo dimensional, modo batalla celesty activado-al terminar de decir zeck todo el área donde se encontró y al cesar el brillo se vio que estaba en un lugar diferente, específicamente un campo de batalla el cual consistía en un espacio de un campo de las gradas lo rodeaban circularmente, donde se encontraban parados era trasparente dando una vista lo que parecía ser el espacio exterior, todo se encontró alumbrado por un rojo que se encontraba al lado derecho

zeck acabare contigo, Ketteitekina yo (ojos definitivos) -exclamo naruto activando sus ojos definitivos adoptando una pose de batalla

[IMG]

No debiste aceptar la batalla al cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un aura dorada al cubículo al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos mostrando unos ojos sin pupila completamente negro-empezando a ser nieto de bardock

/

Información disponible actualmente

los universos que fueron destruidos han sido reconstruidos y ubicados en una época en específico un ejemplo en el planeta tierra del universo 1 regresando a la era egipcia todos esto realizado por Zeno-sama dios del todo, las razones son desconocidas

/

Naruto y zeck se miraban fijamente sin moverse esperando el momento indicado para el inicio, una cometa que se vio a la distancia fue lo que basto para que se lanzaran al ataque, naruto lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Zeck el cual esquivo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, así que comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin reparo golpes iban y venían (estilo dragón ball) ambos conectaron un puñetazo creando una onda de viento haciendo retumbar el suelo

Los dos tomaron distancia zeck cargo un ataque

lanza divina!-dijo zeck lanzando un lanza de luz dorada hacia naruto ,el cual con su doujutsu definitivo esquivo fácilmente zeck solo sonrió y en un chasquido de dedos la flecha exploto atrapando a naruto-esa es mi técnica lanza divina explosiva-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

Cuando se despejo la cortina de humo se veía a naruto cubierto por una armadura de samurai color morado cubriendo todo su cuerpo

No creíste esto sería tan fácil, zeck-dijo sonriendo desafiantemente -esto es mi sussano definitivo, armadura del samurái divino -dijo naruto explicando su técnica, de un momento a otro desapareció dándole un puñetazo en el estómago a zeck el cual salió volando estrellándose contra la pared

Naruto miro seriamente la pared donde había estrellado zeck

jajajajaja-eran las risas que venían de la cortina de polvo seguido de un temblor que sacudió el estadio

Modo campo mix activado: campo marte

El escenario cambio a un planeta completamente árido de color rojo

Naruto no pudo mirar más el campo ya que un gran golpe de zeck en el estómago lo mando a volar

Toma esto-dijo zeck lanzando una gran esfera de energía la cual creo con un dedo

La gran esfera de energía impacto donde había caído naruto creando una gran explosión que se vio desde el espacio

hmp, la esquivo -dijo con una media sonrisa

Con naruto

Este se encontraba en una de las dunas de marte alejado de aquella explosión

fiu si no la esquivo con el kamui hubiese terminado muerto-dijo naruto admirando el rango de destrucción de aquella técnica ,su mirada se volvió muy seria cuando volteo a ver a zeck -(con que este es el alcance de un dios de la destrucción de primera generación aterrador)-pensó con sudor frio bajando de su frente

Cambiando de campo: mercurio

El escenario cambio a uno completamente árido con un calor muy elevado

veo que has logrado esquivar mi ataque es hora de pelear en serio-dijo para desaparecer y aparecer frente de naruto dándole un toque con su dedo en su frente haciendo que naruto salga volando muy aturdido -toma -dijo zeck apareciendo arriba de un naruto en el aire aun aturdido mandándolo contra el suelo creando un cráter por el impacto

Naruto se levantó lentamente adolorido con su armadura del samurái divino con grietas por todos pates

(Maldición el sussano definitivo apenas soporto el impacto)-pensó adolorido-creo que tendré pelear con todo-dijo para que los dos desaparecieran solo se veían las ondas por los inpactos de los golpes

Cambio de campo: mundo de hielo

La zona de batalla cambio a una cubierta de hielos y glaciares

La batalla continuaba con las ondas de choque las cuales aparecían de un lugar a otro en el cielo

Cuando cesaron las ondas se pudo observar como naruto conectaba un puño a zeck mandandolo a estellar a un pilar de hielo, naruto cargo un ataque

KAME- dijo juntando sus manos-HAME-una energía color azul comenzó a formarse en sus manos-HAAAAA!- Lanzo el ataque hacia los escombros de hielos donde se encontraba zeck

El ataque llego a su destino y impacto creando un gran domo de energía por la explosión

maldi..-alcanzo a decir naruto antes de ser enviado a impactar en un pilar de hielo por golpe de un recién aparecido zeck quien había esquivado el kame-hame-ha

Valla que decepción esperaba más del descendiente de uno de los saya jinés más poderosos de todo el universo -dijo negando decepcionado, en eso su expresión cambia a una seria -no mereces vivir y mucho menos ser un dios de la destrucción -dijo zeck siendo rodeado por un aura dorada-acabare contigo resplandor milenario!-dijo poniendo su palma en dirección a donde había impactado naruto ,para que un gato egipcio dorado saliera disparado hacia donde estaba naruto

La explosión fue colosal arraso con todo lo que estaba en su camino el planeta entero tembló volcanes hicieron erección el cielo se volvió oscuro con constantes rayos resonaban

zeck que estaba flotando cerca de donde impacto el ataque bufo decepcionado

Esperaba más de un sayajin entrenado por indra y por lo visto por el, pero no fu..-no pudo terminar de decir pues un temblor muy fuerte sacudió el planeta-vaya veo que me equivoque-dijo zeck con una media sonrisa

ahhhhhhhhh!- un grito resonó por todo el lugar ,los escombros de hielos se elevaron en el medio de aquellos escombros estaba naruto el cual tenía su ropa en muy mal estado ,su camisa ya no estaba su cabello se volvió de rubio a un dorado brillante sus ojos uno tenía el doujutsu definitivo y el otro lo tenía de color esmeralda sin pupila

así que dominas el modo del súper-sayajin aun siendo un mestizo ,interesante-dijo zeck para que su aura dorada aumentara

Modo supervivencia: destrucción inminente del planeta en 5 minutos

Ambos desaparecieron una onda de choque se formó a causa del impacto de los puños separándose levemente para después lanzarse iniciando una batalla cuerpo nuevamente ,cada impacto hacia que el suelo se agrietaba cada vez más ,los volcanes no paraban de reaccionar

En un choque de puños el cual formo una onda de choque que hizo retumbar fuertemente el planeta los dos tomaron distancia uno del otro

¡Es hora de acabar con esto!-exclamo zeck formando una esfera de energía de un tamaño de una luna

Naruto puso su mano para que se formara un rasengan

RASEN-exclamo naruto formando un rasengan de fuego y viento el cual dirigió hacia el suelo sujetando con el brazo libre el brazo donde se formaba el ataque (como kakashi cuando hace un chidori)-KO! FURIA DE LOS DRAGONES ELEMENTALES-el suelo bajo sus pies se formó un gran cráter, la técnica era una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de playa formada de fuego y viento con una capa de electricidad-AHORA!-naruto se lanzó rumbo donde estaba zeck cargando el ataque se vio la figuras de un dragón rojo, blanco y azul eléctrico atrás de la técnica de naruto

¡MUERE!-exclamo zeck lanzando el ataque contra naruto, el cual no se detuvo

El ataque de poco a poco iba enterándose en el planeta

hmp creo que este universo se quedó sin su dios de la..-no termino de decir pus se quedó estático al ver aparecer atravesando el ataque de zeck

TOMA ESTO!-Exclamo naruto impactando el ataque en zeck

Una gran explosión se formó el planeta por fin colapso con una explosión colosal desapareció por completo

Fin de campo mix

En el estadio donde había comenzado la batalla se podía observar a una rukia ya consiente preocupada por naruto

Naruto-kun espero que estés bien-dijo rukia con la mano en su pecho en el área de su corazón

De repente dos portales se formaron en el techo del estadio del cual salieron un naruto muy herido y un zeck el cual estaba sangrando sin parar en su brazo

zeck se logró estabilizar en el aire naruto por otro lado impacto contra el suelo creando una cortina de humo

naruto!-exclamo rukia corriendo donde había impactado naruto -al llegar vio como naruto estaba con su ropas destrozada su camisa destruida completamente solo conservaba en muy mal estado pantalón ya sin su transformación del súper sayajin

tsk ,ese mocoso me dio más problemas de los que creí -dijo zeck siendo rodeado por un brillo unos segundo ,cuando el brillo seso se podía observar a un recuperado zeck-pero todo termina aquí-dijo cargando un ataque

Naruto como pudo se puso de pie

rukia...Quiero…Que salgas. De aquí y le informes shiginami todo lo ocurrido aquí-dijo volteando a ver a rukia, la cual se encontraba soltando lagrimas

No! como crees que te dejare aquí no puedo hacerlo!-dijo llorando y desesperada rukia

naruto abrazo a rukia sonrojándola

Lo siento rukia...kamui-dijo activando su doujutsu empujando a una impactada rukia al portal -vive rukia…

NARUTOOO!-grito rukia antes de ser absorbida por el portal

Naruto se voltea a ver a zeck que lo miraba con una expresión confiada

Linda escena mocoso…Sacrificándote por el planeta muy noble, y estúpido-dijo zeck con una mirada molesta-se supone que eres un dios de la destrucción destruyes planetas no lo salvas, eso es algo que nunca entendieron tu predecesores-dijo ya calmado el dios de la destrucción egipcio

Je yo no soy alguien que cumpla las reglas -dijo naruto con su doujutsu activado, manteniéndose a duras penas de pie

Bueno entonces, muere-dijo lanzando una esfera de energía hacia naruto que por más que podía ver en cámara lenta el ataque, su cuerpo no respondía

(Maldición, así moriré)-dijo cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, naruto al ver que el ataque no lo impactara abrió los ojos

El padre y la madre tienen un padre con una pederastia en el vestido con una cinta azul que se levantó con su brazo

no puede ser ... eres tú-dijo un impresionado zeck por la persona que acababa de llegar

tio goku ..- dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos de la impresion y con una media sonrisa

Hola como esta naruto tiempo sin vernos-dijo este volviendo a verlo con una sonrisa

Si ha pasado un tiempo-dijo naruto sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara ...

Que les parece el capítulo, comentado

Yo despido

¡Comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola soy yo después de 50 años de ausencia eh vuelto disculpen la demora eh estado Pero pero no más, bueno eso espero

Disfruten el capitulo

Capítulo 7

Naruto que se encuentra detrás de los recién llegado el cual el reconocimiento como el cual en estos momentos miraba seriamente al dios de la destrucción egipcio, Zeck

Asi que Son Goku uno de los últimos sayajin de raza pura del universo 7 valla honor-dijo con sarcasmo

Ya antes de que las tonterías y el vete de una vez antes de que me enfade más de lo que estoy estoy haciendo que tu cuerpo esté rodeado de destellos eléctricos y sus ojos parpadeen de negro a esmeralda

Tsk esta bien me ire pero recuerde que su universo es el que salga destruido, Son Goku jajajajaja-dijo el dios para desparecer en un parpadeo de allí

Uf-solto un suspiro goku-menos que no fue tenia tiempo para pelear, ... desgraciadamente-dijo lo ultimo con un tono a tanto deprimido

Tio ... goku-dijo que naruto tratándose de levantar llamando la atención del sayaijin

Cuidado naruto no te ayuda a nada

Mira quien habla-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa débil

Jaja es verdad-dijo goku riéndose levemente dejando un naruto en unos de los asientos del estadio para luego meter una mano en sus bolsillos y sacar un saquito y sacar una semilla de este y un naruto que se puede recuperar y recuperar todo fuerzas

Ahh ya me siento mejor-dijo naruto estirándose

Me alegro de que haya tenido una sonrisa en el futuro para cambiar su expresión a una serie que hace que se pongan igual las narraciones de la reunión de los kaio`s una semana

Si-responio rápidamente

Por lo tanto, el torneo se lleva a cabo haciendo que se pueda ver visiblemente

Y vamos a participar con un toque de nervios en su voz

Es eso o que nuestro universo es destruido que sigue que naruto abriera completamente

Ese es el castigo por perder? -pregunto en shock naruto

Si, a los Zeno-samas le parece más "divertido" asi-dijo soltando un suspiro

Entonces tú participas en este universo alterno esta enlazado directamente al 7-dijo mordiéndose el labio de frustración

Si el sabio de los dos caminos no se vendió bien las cosas vendió por ti en 5 meses para entrenarte-dijo ver hacia el espacio infinito para luego pararse-bueno naruto yo solo venía para decirte eso significa caminar hacia el medio del estadio y te quedaras allí -Wiss abre el portal! -grito para que un aura blanca rodeara un goku-dentro de un año empiece el torneo del poder-dijo para desaparecer de allí

(El torneo del poder) -pensó parándose de allí apretando sus puños-no dejare que este universo sea destruido-dijo con convicción para en un parpadeo desaparecer de allí

Konoha

En la aldea de la hoja el tiempo había vuelto a fluir minato y kushina seguían su camino hasta que notaron la ausencia de cierto rubio

Naruto-dijo kushina volteando a su hijo para que se dé cuenta de que no había estado en donde se había metido este muchacho si estaba aquí solo se sentía confundido

A lo mejor tenía algo que hacer minato siguiendo su camino hacia ichikarus

Kushina solto un suspiro resignado

Acaba de llegar y se desaparece ai como dijo comenzando a crecer una vena en la frente haciendo que minato tragara duro y ya vera cuando lo veo-dijo siniestramente con sus pelo levantado

(Hay que acaso quieres morir) que rezando por la integridad física de su hijo minato

En un callejón cerca de allí podemos ver un cierto rubio de marcas en la mejilla cargando a una aturdida rukia

Por lo menos, que reaccione rápido no quiero que yo vean en este estado, dijo que suspirando de alivio refiriéndose al estado de la ropa

Na-naruto ... -menciono rukia dándose cuenta de la situación-¡NARUTO! -grito la pelinegra abrazando fuertemente a naruto

Shh ya todo está bien-susurro Naruto al oído y la chica en un tono cariñoso-ya todo está bien-dijo Cerrando los ojos tratando de no hacer eso escaparon las lágrimas- (no se puede permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar a ti ya Personas que son importantes para mi.) - penso determinado-es una promesa

3 días más tardes

Los gennin de esta generación se encontraban en el salón para la selección de los equipos

Naruto se encuentra en el medio y sus hermanas cada una aferrada en el brazo del chico

La vestimenta de naruto era una camisa negra sin mangas que dejaba sus brazos bien trabajados encima de la misma camisa que un chaleco similar a la de los chinos que solo lo usaban y de color blanco sus pantalones eran negros AMBU

Naruko vestía una camisa naranja que hacia resaltaba su buen pecho copado un pantalón AMBU color negro llevaba su pelo amarado en dos coletas

Kasumi vestía igual que su hermana solo que de color rojo la camisa y tenía el pelo igual que su madre

Sasuki visto todo eso muerta de celos mientras naruko y kasumi le sacaban la lengua

(el es mi prometido yo debería estar allí con el) -pensaba indignada

Sasuke mientras tanto miraba todo con celos

(las mujeres están para estar conmigo y que soja a la élite) -pensaba delirando el pobre idiota

Buenos díasés entrando iruka saludando a sus alumnos-bueno muchachos espero

Y después de un largo y aburrido discurso

Equipo 7

Sakura haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruko namikase-uzumaki

Jounnin sensei kakashi hatake

¡Noooooooooooo! -grito indignada naruko- primero con el tiempo con problemas existenciales y con síndrome de soy emo y la marquesina fangirl yandere pelo de chicle y para colmo el ciclope llego tarde cuando me da la gana, no es justo lo que quiero estar con naruto- kun! -finalizo de hablar la rubia

Reino un silencio por unos segundos hasta que

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reia como loco naruto rodando en el suelo-buenan esa naruko-chan corta naruto entre risas

Una vez superada esa escena

Equipo 11

Naruto namikase-uzumaki

Kasumi namikase

Sasuki uchiha

Rukia uzumaki (mas tare se explicara)

Jounnin sensei kushina uzumaki

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron a coro sasuki y kasumi-ESTOY CON NARUTO EN TU CARA NARUKO-volvieron a gritar

La mencionada solo tenia un puchero

Naruto se le acercó y le susurro algo al oído y naruko se sonrojo y en su cara se formó una sonrisa, naruto volvió a su lugar bajo la mirada interrogante de todos

Cof cof bueno esperen a sus sensei en el salón –dijo iruka saliendo de allí

LIBRE SOY, LIBRE SOY-grito a todo pulmón el chunnin

30 minutos después todos los alumnos

Todos los equipos ya habían sido recogidos por su sensei

Bueno excepto el equipo 11 y 7

Las chicas (excepto sakura que estaba adorando a cierto uchiha de gustos dudosos) se encontraban hablano amenamente de un tema en común (naruto)

Mientras naruto estaba metidos en sus pensamientos los cuales eran sumamente serios

(Que comeré hoy ramen de cerdo o el normal)-si, naruto tenía un debate muy serio

AHHHHHH –grito exasperada naruko-ya estoy cansada de esperar a kakashi-dijo mientras se paraba y era observada por todos puso un borrador en el borde de la puerta

Hmm tengo una mejor idea para hacer sufrir a kakashi-dijo con una sonrisa naruto mientras sacaba unas cuerdas y veía una escoba

5 minutos después

La puerta fue abierta una cuerda atrapo el pie de la vicitma eh inmediatamente fue cubierta por 5 borradores cubriendo el cuerpo de tiza blanca

Yo! Que paso a-q-u-i-dijo quedándose helado

Todos se encontraban en shock

Si kakashi esta aquí quien fue ay no-dijo empezando a sudar

La figura atizada se libero cortando la cuerda con un kunai y se sacudió el polvo

QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO-rugio con fuerza kushina sip señora y señores kushina

Todos rápidamente apuntaron hacia el rubio

Yo yo yo yo-trataba de hablar pero

Crack

Combustible sonido del trono de la uzumaki mientras ponía una cara de psicópata

Ay mama ...

VUELVE AQUÍ ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO-rugio persiguiendo al rubio

MAMA / SENSEI NO LO MATES TODAVIA NO HEMOS TENIDO A NUESTROS HIJOS-gritaron naruko, kasumi, sasuki y rukia persiguiendo a kushina para que no matara a naruto

-...

-...

Kakashi, sakura y sasuke tenían un gotón en la nuca

En unos de los edificios de la aldea

Seguro de que es el-dijo con una gota en la nuca cierta rubia de pechos grandes

Tiene que ser el samui, otra chica rubia, que la otra chica

Espero que tengas la razón yugito- respond la chica

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara ...

Espero les haya gustado

Comenten! por favor

Yo despido


End file.
